


Servicing All the Mulders

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Servicing All the Mulders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Servicing all the Mulders by KMS!

Oct. 26, 1997  
Short Story Challenge  
(This is in answer to cathy lee's short story challenge.) (548 words--just a little over the mark)

* * *

Servicing all the Mulders  
by KMS!  


The War was over. The Consortium had won.

Alex watched as another batch of clones were harvested from their tanks. Freed, they lay, wet and dripping as the medical staff took measurements and gauged reactions.

Alex turned away. He would see each one of them soon enough. After all, he was the last test before they were sent out into the field. The last conditioning before the Mulders were activated.

He hated living here. Hated Big Brother always watching his movements. He was stranded in Orwell's '1984' and god help him, the only thing that kept him sane was the job they required of him. And it was such an easy job, how could he refuse. Because when the truth was told, he missed his lover and his job gave him back a little piece of his soul.

Alex looked down and read his job description, for the hundredth time. 

Mulder Encounter Testing Authority (META): Operative will engage new CLONE in sexual congress and enlighten current CLONE in ORIGINAL's tastes and methods. 

Goal: New CLONE will be able to fully function in society posing as ORIGINAL.

Alex shook his head in disgust. He had no idea why it was important that the clones be able to pose as the original Fox Mulder. He had watched as they had killed his lover. Dead and buried. No more Mulder. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly true anymore. There were plenty of Mulders. Just no more original. There were pumping them out on the assembly line and then sending them to him for final testing. And test he did.

Alex took enjoyment in handling each one differently.

He knew he was warping the psyche of some of them.

He secretly delighted in the fact. 

Mulder049: making slow languid love to him until they screamed their pleasure together. 

Mulder178: a vigorous hand job, the warm splash of cum seeping over his fingers. 

Mulder277: a blow job; wrapping his lips over the Mulder's cock, all the while watching his face with intense scrutiny. 

Mulder365: the shower; sharing hot, steamy sex while warm water pounded at their bodies. 

Mulder454: his fingers up the Mulder's ass while he stroked his cock to climax. 

Mulder482: the Mulder on his knees, servicing Alex with his mouth like a whore.

Mulder564: giving him a simple kiss on the cheek before he pushed him back out the door.

Mulder 632: the eggbeater. (Alex was almost embarrassed to remember this one.)

Mulder786: harsh lovemaking, pounding out his anger at his missing lover into the accepting body of the clone.

Mulder 892: refusing him at the door, giving him his first taste of rejection.

Mulder911: bringing him in, giving him a beer, spending an enjoyable evening watching the Knicks on television. Never once touching him, but watching him through veiled eyes all night, sending him completely mixed messages.

THEY thought they were making identical Mulders. But Alex would have the last laugh. Each 'Mulder' encounter was different from every other 'Mulder' encounter. There wouldn't be an army of Mulder clones. There would be an army of Mulders with different experiences. THEY thought they would all be the same. 

Little did they know.

\--------------------------------

Comments: 


End file.
